All of Me
by Kalina37
Summary: A very sad ShinigamiWing story. It's my first angst. There's a hint of lemon.


Warning: This is a songfic to Evanescence's My Immortal. I called it All of Me because the song makes no sense called My Immortal. Anyway, I was really bored and in a depressing mood. So, this is a DEATHFIC!! ANGST!! YAOI!! And. PWP LEMON!! Yeah, so, if you have any problems. DON'T READ THIS!  
  
Pairing: Heero and Duo, duh!  
  
All of me  
  
"Duo. Duo? . DUO! NO! OH GOD NO! DUO! . Duo, please. stay with me. I love you." A single tear dripped down his face. "NOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Heero Yuy jerked up from the tangled mass of sheets, sobbing madly. "Duo. oh God. Will you ever just go away?" His heart ached, longing for his chestnut-haired god. How could he ever forget him? The man who opened his heart, his one and only love, Duo.  
  
~I'm so tired of being here ~Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
"Duo, you promised me you would come back." Heero once again broke down in sobs. "But you did come back. Why do you torture me so? Leave me alone. You were everything, but you're gone. Just leave."  
  
~And if you have to leave ~I wish that you would just leave ~Cause your presence still lingers here ~And it won't leave me alone  
  
"Heero. I love you and I will never leave you. I'll be back, I swear. Shinigami runs and hides, but Shinigami never lies." He kissed me lightly on the tip of my nose. "And besides, I won't be leaving until tomorrow. We have plenty of time right now." He lightly ran his hands down my stomach, sending delicious pleasures racking through my spine.  
  
"I'll never feel that touch again. Only pain that will never heal."  
  
~These wounds won't seem to heal ~This pain is just too real ~There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
He ran in through the doorway, soaking wet. He ran straight up to me and put his arms around me and kissed me. "God, Heero. Are you alright?" My arm was still bleeding, spreading small droplets of crimson blood onto the floor. "Heero, I'm so glad. that you're here with me." He was crying. I slowly stroked the tears away from his cheeks with my hand. "I'll always be here for you," I promised. I bent my head and kissed him passionately. When his lips parted slightly, I took the initiative and plunged my tongue inside into his warm depths, plundering his mouth.  
  
~When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
"HEERO! OH GOD!" He was tossing in his sheets again, sweat beading on his forehead. I hated seeing him like this. I slowly walked over and sat down on his bed, and took him into my arms. "Shh." His breathing slowly returning back to normal, I got back up to leave. "Heero?" I turned to face him. He was awake. "Heero. stay with me." He held out his hand for me to take. I took him in my arms as we slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
~When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I searched through the crowd, desperately trying to find a patch of chestnut hair. And there he was. I found him. I ran to him with open arms, sweeping himself into my embrace. "Duo, I've missed you." He smiled at me. "I'm glad to be home. with you." He kissed me lightly and let me lead him back to the car. "Heero, promise me something," he asked when we were still driving down the road. "Hn?" I replied with my usual response. "Promise me you'll always be here for me." I looked over and took his hand in mine. "I swear to you Duo Maxwell, you will always have all of me."  
  
~I held your hand through all of these years ~But you still have ~All of me  
  
We were at this church again. I still don't realize why he believes in that stupid God of his. But this place, it's beautiful. "Heero." He reached out and took my hand. "Heero, I love you." He lightly reached up and stroked my face. God, he's an angel. I dipped my head and took his lips with mine. He was the light to my darkness, the angel of my soul.  
  
~You used to captivate me ~By your resonating light  
  
I hurried into the room, blinded by tears. I rushed past the coffee table, knocking over a picture. The shattering of its glass caught my attention. As I bent down to pick it up, my heart broke for the millionth time that day. It was a picture of Duo, of us, on our wedding day. I threw the picture across the room, where it landed on the floor and stayed there for the rest of the night.  
  
~Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
I woke up once again in a cold sweat, seeing his face when he told me he loved me one last time. I cried and cried, wishing he were here, wishing he would hold me. But he never will, ever, ever, again.  
  
~Your face it haunts ~My once pleasant dreams  
  
"Heero, I want you inside me." As I heard that voice, clouded with lust, my own eyes darkened and I slowly rocked my hips forward, taking him to the hilt. "Duo." He moaned as I pulled out and pushed back in, driving him mad. I loved to see him writhe beneath me. He moaned and tossed his head back and forth as I impaled him harder and faster. I lifted one of his legs over my shoulder, and wrapped the other around my waist, allowing me to take him further. "HEERO! OH GOD!" He panted my name as I took him deeper with each thrust. I took his erection in my hand and pumped in time with my thrusts, throwing him into the throes of passion. He screamed my name and came, his muscles tightening around myself. I groaned, thrusting into him twice more before spilling my seed inside of his hot channel. I fell down on top my lover in exhaustion. I slept there, in his arms, still inside, still one with him.  
  
~Your voice it chased away ~All the sanity in me  
  
"I'll never feel him again. God Duo. It hurts now that you're gone. I have nothing left here, only pain and misery."  
  
~These wounds won't seem to heal ~This pain is just too real ~There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
You're gone. I don't have anything. It all left with you. As I hold this blade in my hand, I finally realize. I've been alone all along.  
  
~I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone ~But though you're still with me ~I've been alone all along  
  
Duo. I'll be seeing you soon. May your God take pity on me.  
  
~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears ~When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears ~I held your hand through all of these years ~But you still have ~All of me  
  
"I love you. You will always have all of me."  
  
~All of me  
  
I take the blade and hold it up, watching the silvery moonlight dance across its planes. "Duo." As I feel the cool metal plunge into my heart, I know it is over. I know I will be with my love soon. It doesn't hurt; I can't feel anything. I drop to my knees and take my last breath with one thought. You will always have all of me."  
  
~All of me 


End file.
